My silver ring
by Save yourself13
Summary: Nico and wills little girl, what's she like and why is she writing a list? Read to find out. Read and review. Hope you enjoy :) I love solangelo :)


I stared around my lounge room, the walls were an off white, the lounges were brown leather and everything looked like something out of a catalog. The place was neat and tidy. Hanging all over the place were pictures of a little girl and her two parents. But one picture caught my eye. The sketch my sister hazel had drawn for me... A picture of Bianca. It looked almost lifelike. I missed her so much. She had her bow, her hair braided out of her face and a big smile. It was both comforting and upsetting that picture.

"Papa, you okay?" Gods that girl could be Aphrodite's child from the way she could sense feelings. The little pale white beauty walked over to me her long black hair swaying and stormy grey eyes twinkling. She came to me and placed her small hand on mine to stop me fiddling with my ring. "Papa?" I smiled softly at my little eight year old girl, so smart the little Athena/Demeter descendent. Curse her ability to be so cute. "I'm fine cariño no need to worry" she folded her arms and stared at me waiting for me to break. On second thought Curse will for teaching her that. Stupid beautiful sun spawn. I huffed, picked my princess up and sat her on my knee. She flashed a brilliant smile then waited for me to start talking. "I'm just thinking about your auntie bia that's all marina". She frowned a little then looked at me like she always did when she was thinking... I could practically hear her brain ticking. "Papa can you tell me about her again... I mean if you want to"

I smiled softy and readjusted her on my lap "well me and Bianca were 1900s kids. We were very close and we would always play games. Silly little games like you and daddy play" marina smiled and leaned on my chest listening to me talk. "When we were kids we were put in the Lotus hotel, the hotel stops people from aging but is also very dangerous-" my little girl butted in "I read about the hotel, they give you free stuff and time feels like it's going slower" I nodded and continued already use to my daughters interruptions which were normally to correct someone or add something factual. "Well we got out seventy years later. My sister Bianca did so much to keep me safe" I sighed knowing I was going to a bad place, so I thought of something else. "She was very brave, a lot like you but she wasn't as smart and she was a little more shy" she giggled a little but let me continue " she was the best big sister anyone could have and I miss her a lot. She gave me this you know" I twisted the ring off and put it in her small hand so she could look at it "really? It's cool papa" she smiled and slipped it on her finger but it was very big on her "one day cariño it's going to be yours. You can give it to your eldest child and tell them stories about your weirdo papa and your annoying daddy" she laughed and put the ring on my finger

"who's annoying?" My very tired husband walked in to the room smiling brightly "will what are you doing up? I thought marina put you to bed?" I smirked at him and he shrugged but my little girl had other plans. "Daddy" she hopped off my knee and folded her arms crossly. It would have looked more threatening if she wasn't in a pretty little white dress with a bow in her hair. "Your not allowed out here. You need sleep" she pointed out the room and will was obviously trying not to laugh. "Sweetheart I'm fine" she stamped her foot and turned to me "papa tell him to go to bed" I smiled sweetly at the blond man standing in the doorway in only a pair of pj bottoms and folded my arms mimicking my daughter "you worked a late shift last night. She's right you need to sleep" he pouted but me and marina stood strong. Will sighed knowing he wouldn't win "fine I'll go to bed but papa's gotta tuck me in this time" I rolled my eyes, he was such a child. Marina nodded curtly and looked at me expectantly. "Fine" I huffed getting up from the warm, soft, comfy seat and walked with my annoying husband to our bedroom. We entered and the normal scent of the hospital filled my lungs, it was weird how the smell that normally would have driven people nuts made me visibly relax, it reminded me of will. "Your such a child" I mumbled going over to our queen sized bed at the other side of the room and lifting the blankets for him to get in.

Will smirked and pulled me down with him much to my surprise and tried pinning me down... It of course didn't work and he was the one pinned. I didn't have time to smirk because his lips were on mine, I sighed happily and kissed back softly before pulling away and getting off the bed. Will had the cutest pout I had ever seen, making marinas go to shame but I just laughed it off. "Your no fun" he said crossing his arms like our little girl always did "no I'm not. Now get some sleep" I leaned down and kissed him softly. I could feel a small smile speed across his face before we separated. Will mumbled something like "wake me up if you need anything" before he closed his eyes. He was just so perfect like that... Asleep. He was relaxed, his hair all messy and bright, his arms folded over his stomach taking up hardly any room, the relaxed expression on his face made him look not like a god but like an angel. Not like in Greek mythology but just an angel but it wouldn't last long. I was knocked out of my thoughts when marina charged into the bedroom breathing heavy. She went wide eyed and covered her mouth trying to be quiet "come on let's let dad rest" I whispered grabbing her hand and creeping out of the room. I shut the door softly and looked at my princess who had a smile that could rival her fathers, which let me tell you is hard to do "now marina why were you running?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lounge room almost tripping me. When I walked in paper was everywhere, and by everywhere I mean everywhere. "What-what is all of" I gestured to the paper "all of this?" She smiled and dragged me to my once warm seat and made me sit down. "Papa I made a list" she went around the floor and picked up the pages in order by number... Red messy crayon numbers. When she had picked them all up she handed the to me, I had a bit of trouble reading the crayon but what I made out made my heart melt.

"cariño what is this?" She looked down a little and said "it's why I want you to get another baby" it's hard to explain what I felt. It was one of those movie moments where a mother would cry happy tears or the family would say awww. I felt like my heart had grown ten times in that's moment. "You know it's not just me and you who have to decide that, dad does to" she nodded looking a bit disappointed but still continued "but what about you. You want another baby right?" Before I could think of the repercussions of telling his to my already excited girl I said "yes I do" she smiled brightly as I looked at the papers in my hand.

_I will be nice to him/her and play with it all of the time_

_It will be cute_

_It will be my freind. (Spelled wrong deliberately just so you know... She's like 8 :) )_

_I read all the way through the papers and at the last one my heart stopped and my eyes glassed over._

_I will be a good big sister like anty binka_

I looked at her smiling face and I knew right there she would be a great big sister, my little girl.

"If and only if we did adopt another baby would you rather a baby brother or sister?" She thought for a moment before saying "a little brother, I could teach him to read and spell and we could play together. It would be so cool" she looked down and saw me twirling my ring. She walked over and I wrapped her in a tight hug. She was just so amazing that little girl. "Marina, I will show daddy the list. We'll talk about it. And... You'll be the best big sister in the world if daddy does say yes" she bounced on the spot for a moment then ran off saying "thank you papa!" Behind her, probably going to Im Zoe the Jackson's little girl to brag or something. I looked down at the words again, it was big messy and absolutely beautiful

_I will be a good big sister like anty binka_

I was so wrapped in those words I didn't notice will come in. "Babe you okay?" He walked up. I knew he wouldn't sleep well what with the sun still being up. "Our daughters beautiful" I said passing will the papers. He sat on the arm of my chair his eyes skimming over the pages. When he reached the bottom his smile was the biggest I had ever seen. "She wants to be like auntie Bianca. That's so cute" I smiled softly running my fingers over the silver ring on my finger "she said she wants a baby brother. I said we had to discuss it first but it seems she thinks we've already said yes" will leaned down kissing the top of my head before saying "well, I'm good with getting another. It would be nice, I mean if you want to that is" I leaned up and captured his lips. He tangled his long doctors fingers in my hair kissing me back humming in content. I could have stayed there all day but a little grey eyed beauty had other ideas "does this mean he said yes papa!? Did he?! Did he?! Did he?!" She bounced on the spot along with her little devil doll. I still couldn't understand why she liked it, it just creeped me out. Will chuckled and went to pick up the very excited child "yes it does sweetie. The list was very helpful" she hugged him with every ounce of strength before jumping down to do the same to me. She whispered in my ear "I knew he would say yes. ti amo papà"

before running off to her bed room. That's my family i thought. That's my family, my small perfect family. I got up and wrapped my arms around will who happily obliged. I kissed his cheek then shoved him back to the bed room, him grumbling about how he wasn't even that tired and me muttering how stupid he was for trying to stay up instead of sleeping. Yup my perfect family.

**There was spelling mistakes some were intentional but I'm sure there was some unintentional ones. I really loved writing this and I think I got the personalities written well. And yes I do realise Nico doesn't smile that much. But I just feel like he would be happy with will and little marina. I hope you liked it :)**

**Nico and will are amazing btw :) obsessed. review what you think :) **


End file.
